


Timing is Everything

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Timing is Everything

Harry'd spent the entire evening trying to get closer to Severus. Yet every time they ended up in the same circle of people, someone dragged Harry off to meet the newest member of the Wizengamot or some ridiculous thing. 

Not only was Harry never going to get a snog from Severus, he hadn't even had the chance to tell him he was interested in one!

Harry scanned the room looking for Severus, then ducked behind a pillar when he saw McLaggen... and crashed straight into Severus. 

Their eyes met and their lips followed suit just as the clock struck twelve.


End file.
